Without You 'Cause I'm A Firework
by GleeFangurl721
Summary: A short fic about how Kurt is mad at Blaine and decides that Dalton isn't what he needs.   Without You from My Fair Lady on Broadway!


I walked into Warblers practice with a small, contained smile on my lips, exactly like I was supposed to. Little did anyone know that today was going to be slightly different. I walked in and simply said,

"I have something to say," Everyone simply looked at me. Blaine looked like he was going to have to tell me to fit in more. I rolled my eyes at that and continued,

"I have a song to sing. It's dedicated to Blaine, but it's also about all of you guys," They perked up at that, well, bad idea.

"What a fool I was, what dominated fool,  
to think that you were the earth and the sky,  
What a fool I was, What an elevated fool,  
What a mutton-headed dolt was I!  
No, my reverberated friend,  
you are not the beginning and the end.

There'll be spring every year without you.

England still will be here without you.  
There'll be fruit on the tree.  
And a shore by the sea.  
There'll be crumpets and tea without you."

By this time, they all got it and looked down... they should. Blaine looked sheepish and slightly sad. Well, I'm just going to have to direct more lyrics towards him aren't I? So for the rest of the song I was singing directly to him.

"Art and music will thrive without you.

Somehow Kurt will survive without you. (I gestured to myself)  
And there still will be rain on that plain down in Spain,  
even that will remain without you.  
I can do without you."

I looked at him and smirked. He was near tears now. Good.

"You, dear friend, who talked so well,  
You can go to *cough* hell *cough* Hartford, Hereford and Hampshire."

I inserted what I thought should be the lyrics and I saw a tear drip down his face.

"They can still rule with land without you.  
Windsor Castle will stand without you.  
And without much ado I can still muddle through without you.

Without your pulling it the tide comes in,  
Without your twirling it the Earth can spin,  
Without your pushing them, the clouds roll by.  
If they can do without you, Blaine, so can I  
I shall not feel alone without you  
I can stand on my own without you  
So go back in your shell"

Then Blaine winced, Blaine knew that he was a shell and he should be called out on it.

"I can do bloody well  
Without...You!"

I sang the last lyric and gave Blaine another smirk. I then put on my iciest bitch face on

"I don't need you guys. You only stifle my creativity. I'm leaving the Warblers and Dalton. I'm transferring back to McKinley," then I stalked out. I heard someone come after me.

I turned on my heel to meet Blaine's tear-stained face.

"Did you mean it?" he asked softly.

"Which part?" I asked haughtily.

"That you could do bloody well without me?" he asked. He looked like a five year old. I couldn't be mad at him anymore. I pulled him into a hug.

"Blaine, I just... You kept saying that I needed to fit in and that I should be less noticeable. I can't keep hearing that. Everyone at New Directions described me as their firework, I can't go from firework to blending in in a heartbeat. I don't want to either. Anyone who wants to pull one down must be discarded. That's what Coach Slyvester always told me. Now, I want you. I'm in love with you. But if you want me, for me, I would love to be your boyfriend, or your friend. or whatever and now I'm just babbling so I'm going to shut up now," I said.

"Kurt, I love you too. And I want to be your boyfriend. And I want you to be a firework. Do you think, maybe I could be one too?" Blaine asked me meekly.

"Absolutely," I murmured and kissed him. We both relaxed into the kiss and pulled away for air when it was absolutely necessary.

"I'm going to get expelled," he said into my ear, "so I can go to McKinley and be a firework with my gorgeous boyfriend,"

"Sounds like a plan. But expelled? Really? Can't you just drop out?" I asked him confused.

"Nope, my parents, they decided that I needed private school and won't let me drop for fear of bullying. I know it's going to happen at McKinley, but I'll have a strong support system, so I'll be fine," he said softly.

We went back into the Warblers practice and Blaine announced he was leaving and David shouted,

"So you finally got with him then? Nice, now you have to get expelled,"

"I know," Blaine said confusedly.

"Just punch me already," David said and Blaine swung and hit him square in the jaw, hard enough to bruise but not hard enough to break his jaw. Blaine and I were both out of Dalton and into McKinley before the day was out. We were met at McKinley with a double slushie facial and some homophobic slurs. Then the day got progressively better as Blaine tried out for football, I was back on Cheerios and Glee sang us a song. I felt at home at last.


End file.
